The Real Housewives of Toronto
by TheXRatedReader
Summary: My Total Drama version of The Real Housewives of course packed with drama, betrayal, and romance. Join Courtney, Dakota, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, Bridgette and Zoey with there marriage and relationships. Some couples will make and some couple will break. Find out by reading and hopefully reviewing. CxD, AxH, GxT, SxC, ZxM, DxS, BxG. Will these relationships prevail?


The Real Housewives of Toronto

Disclaimer: I don't own TD or its characters along with The Real Housewives.

**A/N: I've always wanted to write this story but never had the guts to do so, so now I'm writing it and if it goes well I'll add seasons like the real TV show. This story is set in an alternate universe, meaning they all never met on Total Drama and stuff like that but the relationships will sometimes reflect the shows relationships. It's not out of character or at least I don't intend for it to be. There will be line breaks, no point of views, and confession cams other than that I hope you enjoy. Read and review. **

**But First,**

**Cue the introduction**

**(How many of you thought I was going to say let me take a selfie.)**

**(Also at the end there will always be sneak peeks of the next chapter.)**

* * *

Courtney: I have the perfect house, the perfect job, and the perfect husband.

Gwen: My life is a mystery and I intend to keep it that way.

Heather: Life is about having an empire, money, and a man to occasionally fall back on.

Bridgette: All I want is a picture perfect family and a dream house to match.

Dakota: Everyone loves to hate me, because they want to be me.

Sierra: I have my dream man now all I need is my dream wedding.

Zoey: There's always one critic in every relationship, but I don't care, I'm in love.

* * *

*Confession Cam*

"My name is Courtney Nelson my husband is Duncan Nelson." Courtney used her hands to introduce her husband, "I'm a C.I.T which is a counselor in training I think I'm good with others-"

"-Good with others." Duncan began to laugh causing Courtney to elbow him in the ribs. "Ouch babe!" Courtney gave Duncan a fake smile he responded with a smug look smiling back.

"Anyway we are high school sweethearts and when he proposed I-" Duncan cut Courtney off once more explaining it the right way.

"When I proposed Courtney gave me a ball bust but it couldn't keep me away. I continued to pursue Courtney until she eventually got tired and said yes to me." Courtney at first scowled then smiled, "Say what's on your mind princess."

"Well other than the fact that you annoyed the hell out me with your constant pestering it's kind of sweet... kind of." Duncan smiled giving Courtney a peck on the lips.

"You know when Courtney's happy when I can call her princess and she doesn't yell stop that." Duncan mocked Courtney she responded by yelling.

"Stop calling me princess!"

*Confession Cam Over*

* * *

*Confession Cam*

"My name is Gwen McCord."

"And I'm Trent McCord." Both smiled at each other laughing, "That was really cheesy we probably should've did it differently."

"Ya think?" Gwen laughed some more with Trent. "Anyway I'm a promoter for my husband Trent while he's in a band about to start a solo career."

"Which I'm grateful for." Trent kissed Gwen softly, "I proposed to Gwen right when we got out of college I knew she would say yes we have so much in common."

"We do share the love for music and art." They stared at each other lovingly, "But what worked is that we were friends before anything so we just clicked."

"Mhm." Trent hummed. "I still remember myself feeling so nervous to ask you out but I had nothing to worry about at all because you loved me all along."

"Without a doubt."

*Confession Cam Over*

* * *

*Confession Cam*

"I am Heather Burromuerto and my husband is the infamous Alejandro Burromuerto and if you didn't know us then, well you know us now." Heather spoke with confidence her and her husband both have it. "I'm a business partner with my husband who is the founder and CEO of our company."

"Without Heather I would be lost." Alejandro lifted Heather's hand to plant a kiss on it making her turn a light pink, "You are adorable when you blush amour."

"As you can tell my husband is a Casanova, a pure romantic and don't let me start on the way he proposed to me it was at first cliche but that's why I love him." Alejandro clicked his tongue ready to explain it.

"I proposed to Heather millions of times she never said no nor yes which kept me going-"

"-Alejandro is the most persistent man you will ever meet if it's not a yes it's a yes if it's a yes it's still a yes." Heather looked back at Alejandro making him smirk.

"It took about all of high school until mi amour even allowed me to date her but when we did sparks flew and after the fifth proposal she said yes." Alejandro gave Heather a passionate kiss probably making the camera man uncomfortable.

"See he's a cliche romantic." Heather spoke breathless.

"Now lets lets talk about our honeymoon." Alejandro wiggled his eyes brows making Heather blush again.

*Confession Cam Over*

* * *

*Confession Cam*

"EEEEE! I'm Sierra Obonsawin and my partner who doesn't know he's my future husband yet-"

"-What?"

"Is Cody Anderson." Cody almost looked uncomfortable, "See I'm not a housewife yet but I will be trust me Cody and I go way back to diapers."

"Sierra I don't want to rush into marriage." Cody looked nervous and uncomfortable. "Besides we just started dating not too long ago."

"We've been dating for four months."

"You say four months like it's nothing." Cody sighed knowing he was making Sierra upset tears came to her eyes, "Listen most couples get engaged after at least three years together."

"I hope you stand by that." Sierra added wiping her tears before getting all excited again, "EEEE! Cody I just know we'll be married before then!" Cody was smothered in Sierra's breast.

"Augh." Cody sighed.

*Confession Cam Over*

* * *

*Confession Cam*

"Hey there." The red headed sun kissed girl giggled hand in hand with her husband. "My name is Zoey, Zoey Mamabolo my newly husband is Mike Mamabolo."

"Hi." Mike shyly waved to the camera.

"Don't be shy Mike." Zoey assured Mike giving him a kiss that left him dazed and smiling brightly, "Mike and I got married a month ago since then we had a baby girl together and we live in an apartment."

"Almost living the dream besides the fact that Zoey's mom hates me." Mike said sheepishly rubbing behind his head, "There's been a lot of critics."

"... But we're still happy no matter what anyone says right?" Zoey asked Mike who turned away to the question. "Mike?"

"Right." Mike bit his lip while Zoey hugged him.

"We should plan a honeymoon." Zoey said.

*Confession Cam Over*

* * *

*Confession Cam*

"Is the camera rolling?" Bridgette asked as Geoff and her were making out.

"Yeah." The camera man said.

"Oh, well I'm Bridgette Fairlie."

"... And I'm Geoff Pentronijevic."

"Well I'm a lifeguard for our public swimming pool." Bridgette giggled, "I love to surf and helping others in that process guess you can say I'm caring."

"My babe is more than caring she works at animal shelters to and doesn't eat meat and I love that."

"Aw I love that you bring out my inner party girl baby." Geoff and Bridgette started to make out heavily knocking themselves over in the process.

"Okay..." The camera man spoke.

*Confession Cam Over*

* * *

*Confession Cam*

"Hey Dakota Beverly here you may know me from my blogs, vlogs, and well being famous from social media oh and my famous parents."

"I'm Sam Froud." Sam laughed like a geek, "I work as a video game developer and though it's not that much money I'm making, but we don't need to make money."

"Yeah because my parents send me money." Dakota was taking selfies and posting them on Instagram. "As long as my daddy loves me I get money."

"I love you."

"Aw Sam I love you to." Dakota gave Sam a kiss on the cheek making Sam laugh blushing. "When do you think we'll get engaged."

"Ugh Soon."

"How soon?" Dakota asked with big eyes.

"Very soon." Sam spoke.

*Confession Cam Over*

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end it here and before you read and review tell me what other couples you would like to see on here. Before you leave stay for the sneak peek.**

Courtney: This season on The Real Housewives of Toronto...

"Bridgette what's wrong?" Gwen asked as she held Bridgette by her hair while she threw up Gwen noticed a white stick on the counter top, "Oh my gosh Bridgette!"

_**...Some of them have secrets...**_

"Alejandro I'm scared." Heather cried for once on her and Alejandro's king sized bed, "Alejandro just please hold me." Heather was shaking as Alejandro caressed her. "I'm not ready."

_**...Some of them are scared of change...**_

"I can't due this anymore." Gwen told Trent as he cried in her arms, "I don't want to hurt you over and over again I'm sorry this is happening to us.

**_...Some of them aren't what they seem..._**

"Can you put that phone down for one second?" Sam questioned Dakota, "You know what don't answer that because, because, I think. We need. A break. A break from each other." Sam walked away.

**_...Some of them are going to break..._**

"How could you do this to me!" Sierra was in pure rage crying, "You could've been honest but you were't you know how badly I wanted to get married but you dragged me along like a dog!"

_**...Some of them are lying...**_

"We have to get through this together that's all we have right now is each other." Zoey assured Mike crying with him in his arms, "I'm sorry you feel this way."

_**...Some of them are going to make it...**_

Courtney ran up to Duncan kicking him left and right screaming, "I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this to me! I loved you so much!"

"Calm down!" Duncan yelled back only for Courtney to ball bust him making him hold himself in pain, "Are you crazy?" Duncan asked falling to his side.

"No." Courtney replied calmly, "...You are and you know something else?" Courtney looked at her ring taking it off throwing it at Duncan, "Your about to lose your wife..."

**_...And Some weren't meant to be..._**


End file.
